


Girls' Night Out

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Minor Klance, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron), VLD Lady Love Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: VLD Lady Love Big BangArtist: Swiirlee“You know Ronnie, space was really cool,” Lance stated loading the cruizer, she nodded in response. Before making a verbal response, Allura, the coin Space Princess Babe, strolled up. Clear her intentions were to speak to her brother, Veronica eyed protectively for a minute. The two exchanged kind words of being safe out there today. Poking her head out more… No wonder Lance was drooling over her, she is a legit goddess. So damn hot...Veronica takes Romelle and Allura out on the town. Both Altean girls falling madly in love with Lance's sister. Veronica might have the hots as well. A night of drinks, dancing, and getting freaky.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know Ronnie, space was really cool,” Lance stated loading the cruizer, she nodded in response. Before making a verbal response, Allura, the coin Space Princess Babe, strolled up. Clear her intentions were to speak to her brother, Veronica eyed protectively for a minute. The two exchanged kind words of being safe out there today. Poking her head out more… No wonder Lance was drooling over her, she is a legit goddess. So damn hot.

Seeing a blush between both the Paladins, Veronica grudgingly sat down lower to allow the two to have their moment. That didn’t mean the minute the Princess was out of earshot, she wasn’t going to tease Lance to a point of sibling destruction.

“Seems like the Princess has got a thing for you two,” she said with her kitten-like smirk. Drawing Lance out of a daze, who nearly fell off the cruizer in shock. “WHAT!? No- She - She is just really nice- she’s just awesome like that!”

“Well then,” her smirk more devious. “If you ain’t hitting that… mind if I do?” Lance stood there like a gaping fish, unsure what he just heard. “Veronica!”

“So… are you?” She asked him again, this time Lance closed his mouth with a bright glowing blush. “No… I am not with Allura… I’m actually-” His look changed, she tilted her head to see the warmth thoughts must be in his brain.

“You are like in love with her?” She asked softer, Lance shook his head with a small smile. “No, well not in that way. We’re just friends- of course, I used to have the biggest crush on her, I mean look at her, who doesn’t?” He chuckled. “I realized what you want, isn’t what you need.”

“It sounds like you went through a lot of growth, there must be some girl that set you straight-” Lance fell into the seat laughing a storm, her confusion and curiosity grew. “What!? Habla idiota!”

“We’ll talk about it later,” he waved his hand, still laughter roaring in his chest.

 

 

* * *

“You still blushed when I teased you about Allura,” Veronica said as they pulled into the Garrison post-mission. Lance scrunched up his shoulders. “Because you were teasing me…” he pouted.

“Aww hermanito bebe, you still like her?” Lance closed in more, avoiding her look. “No… I’m not. Please just drop it, I’m tired.”

Veronica sighed defeated, instead of seeking Allura for herself, she must play matchmaker. Parking the cruizer, The red- no black, well Keith was waiting outside for them. Veronica remembers how much Lance didn’t like him and remembered Keith’s rebellious nature within Garrison lines. She was surprised to see him being the leader of such a powerful weapon, though Lance, Hunk, and Katie er- Pidge, weren’t exactly what you’d expect as ‘Guardians Of The Universe’.

Lance seemed to light up, nearly jumping out of the cruiser, rushing to Keith. Watching her brother wrap her arms around Keith. Is that a hand going to Lance’s lower back? Getting out she stormed over to the odd scene. Lance looked pleased in Keith’s arms, not what she expected. Her glare pointed at Keith.

“ ¡¿Te estás cogiendo a mi hermano?! ” Veronica pointed a finger at him. Lance jumped back with his very well known screech. “Veronica!! You- You can’t say that!”

“Wha- What did she say?” Keith asked confused.

“She asked if we were fucking…” Lance grumbled. “ _ Perra _ …”

“But she’s not wrong, we are though?” Keith tilted his head to a growing angry expression Lance wore. “What?”

“You can’t just tell my sister we are doing it!”

“But she asked?”

“ _ ¿ _ _ Recuérdame por qué salgo contigo _ _? _ ” Lance pouted crossing his arms, looking away from him. Veronica holding back so hard laughter. “Aww, you got Lance all pouty.” She squeezed his cheeks, Lance tried to rub her off.

“Ver- Stop it!” Waving his arms around to escape. Taking Keith’s hand. “You promised a boys night, let's go.” The two stormed away, more Lance dragging Keith away.

Veronica shook her head, at the scene she had witnessed. Pidge had shown up to help her unload supplies. “So my brother and Keith didn’t expect that.”

“Lance likes to say because his options were limited, being only a few of us… stuck together for like ever.”

“So they aren’t-”

“No, they are, Lance would take a bullet for Keith in a second. I guess it doesn’t help, he would do that for anyone. We tease him a lot, cause he is so cocky. He’s a really sweet guy.”

“Yeah, I am pretty proud of him… So this thing with Allura?”

“Of Lance’s knightly crush on the princess? Yeah, that’s over, it’s more of a banter or skit now between everyone. No actual feelings, Lance has got it bad for Keith.”

“I can see that he nearly jumped out of a moving vehicle to get his hands on him.” She laughed, also gaining a pleased expression. Allura was diffidently on the table.

“You hardly see them not hands on, at least ‘Boys Night’ they fuck out all their stress and can be somewhat normal for like a week.”

“So this is a thing that’s been for a while?”

“Yeah, it started before this giant fight with this ugly ass Galra prince. Sorta got very attached to each other… let’s just say it’s hard to find privacy when everyone is caravaning in the lions. Not exactly the noise you want to hear.”

“Are we speaking about Keith and Lonce?” Allura stepped forward, with another beautiful Altean girl. “Yeah, I was explaining to Veronica their love life.”

“They are quite adorable.”

“They are a little loud… I thought they were trying to attract a yelmor a few times. They make weird noises and Coran had to explain it was a human mating thing.” Romelle spoke.

Veronica looked them up and down, she was one thirsty Perra. “I have to say I understand my brother’s infatuation, you two are pretty cute.” They both blushed, Pidge rolled her eyes.

“I see where Lance gets it now…” Pidge made an off comment, finishing unloading. Veronica wrapped her arms over both the Altean girls. “I don’t see why we can’t have a girls night?” Both looked to light up bright. “What do you say Pidge?” Allura asked, her smile glowing.

“Ugh… I’m not really into girl stuff.”

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be, Pidge. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I don’t really consider myself a girly girl.” Veronica explained. “I have some old band t-shirts and jeans that might fit you if you want.”

“Okay…” Pidge paused, smiled. “You know this sounds fun, let's do it.”

“Oh, I am so excited about these Earthly activities!” Romelle explained.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving into Veronica’s apartment/living space. They took in this must be where Lance moved into, seeing his green jacket and some of his stuff. Which would make sense Lance would be closer to his family, staying with Veronica.

They all walked into Veronica’s room, Allura took note she must’ve lived here for a while. Before the invasion, it was well lived in. Watching as her and Pidge, sort through old jeans and shirts. Pidge finding a leather jacket, she adored.

Romelle started to become shy when everyone was shuffling through bags of clothes. Mostly things Veronica planned on getting rid of. Veronica let Allura look through, as she went to see what was wrong.

“Hey sweetie, what’s going on?” Veronica held her hand. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes… just nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I am… I not like a human girl. I… I realize being on Earth, I am considered a boy. In the colony, there was no right or wrong gender. My marks are blue… Allura’s are pink… like a girl.”

“Sweetheart, no one gets to tell you if you are a girl or not. How you see yourself, is all that matters. Humans have been very destructive to ourselves, right now we are working together.”

“That is very sweet of you, Lance’s sister.”

“You can call me Veronica… Also, I have something you might like.” She goes over to the bag, grabbing a pink dress and old push up bras for her to own. “You are a girl no matter the parts or their lack of. I want to make sure you feel comfortable because you are beautiful just the way you are.”

With that Romelle wrapped her arms over her, kissing her on the lips and several times over the face. Pidge made a small chuckle, while Allura pouted finding a very… very sexy dress. Taking it with her to change, Romelle stayed close to Veronica.

Allura shouldn’t be jealous, but she was. Seeing the way Romelle was so close to Veronica, got under her skin. Her self-worth of late, being led and used by Lotor. It felt wrong to want to feel another romantic connection, reserved. Then seeing the way this woman filled her with butterflies, Allura wanted to kiss Veronica. She wanted to be Romelle at that moment… She wanted to feel the kindness and touch of another girl. Feel her hands over her.

Her daze, thinking of Veronica’s skin, and what her hands can do. She glided her own fingers over her thighs, thinking of how she needed a woman’s touch.

Sliding on the sliver, sparkling, skin-tight, cocktail dress. It curved her body right, making her feel sexy and powerful. Confident, which was a feeling she so long missed. Pinning her hair up in a bun, she stepped back into the room. These were eyes she liked.

Veronica’s hazel, the way she scanned Allura like a hungry lion. Made Allura feel wanted. It was strange, she saw these eyes before, her brother’s in fact. It never felt right when he did, she felt small, an object, nothing but a good face and some legs. Though they had moved past that, being looked at never felt… okay to her.

But… oh gosh, the way Veronica looked at her. She felt like she was walking on water, a mystery, a powerful entity, big, and beautiful. She stepped forward making a small turn around, hearing Veronica make a whistle from her lips.

“Wow… you look amazing.” Veronica was able to manage.

“Yeah… amazing,” Romelle wasn’t looking at her. Maybe because the attention was now drawn to Allura. It felt so good… After Lotor, someone like Veronica is what she needs.

Romelle quickly got up and changed into the dress Veronica chose. She was right, Romelle loves it. It was frilly and flowy. It went just above the knee, and with a corset laced up back. She redid her pigtails and stepped out with multiple circles. Showing the beauty in the dress.

Veronica stood, catching her hand to give her a twirl. She openly, fell into Veronica’s arms, pinning a pink flower beret in her hair. Pidge watched the three exchanged looks, she could cut the sexual tension with a spoon.

Veronica changed quickly, into a baggy shirt and a baseball cap. No need to make a show, she knew she looked good.

 

* * *

 

 

To well everyone’s surprise, there was multiple clubs like places in the dome. Pidge made note, the boys were on the other side including the other MFE pilots. James, Kinkade, Shiro, Lance, and Keith. Hunk despite Lance trying to get him to come out, wanted to make time up with his newly rescued family.

Once inside, other rebels and Garrison cadets crowded the bar. Greeted by Nadia and Ina, who were established girlfriends already. Also Veronica very aware of the crush the two have on her. In ways, she wondered if Shiro had to deal with younger cadets fawning over him.

Both being 25, well somehow Shiro is still 25, she is now 28. Feeling odd to be so much older than her brother now. Who was now 10 years younger, than 7. Some weird 3-year gap.

Both leaders of important groups, both officers and well respected at the Garrison. She knew full well Lance had the biggest fanboy, awkward puberty moments about her co-commander. She was in the same foxhole with Shiro and Adam, but all very different important jobs. Shiro the pilot, unbeatable records. Adam the teacher, the balance to Shiro’s insane tasks. Veronica the analyst specialist.

These are a few thoughts, Veronica thought about as the already drunk cadets hanged on her. Taking a booth near the back, less away from the music. She took it upon herself to show cute alien girls, how human girls drink.

 

 

  * **_**_Pidge_**_**



 

      1. Under 21
      2. Sprite



 

  * **_**_Allura_**_**



 

      1. Royal
      2. Cosmopolitan



 

  * **_**_Romelle_**_**



 

      1. Free Spirited
      2. Fun
      3. Long Island Ice Tea



 

  * **_**_Herself_**_**



 

    1. Rum and Coke



  
  


The drinks were served, giving them out. Ina and Nadia, taking upon themselves to drink more. Explaining they will be safe, and they aren’t driving the cruiser. James will be picking them up later. Deciding that was alright, the party began to come to life.

Veronica found fondness in Pidge, throughout the conversation, she would playfully tap her. Or call her Pidgeon or Pidgey. Pidge didn’t seem to mind, even playing along going tweet. Though the younger cadets, MFE girls were beyond gone. Pulling Veronica up to the dance floor before she could finish her own drink.

Being squeezed between the two girlfriends, she thought what the hell, why not. Grinding and dancing between the two girls. Swinging her head and hips to the music. Feeling the hot sweaty room, and her eyes stuck on her prey. She wanted them both tonight.

Allura and Romelle saw that look. Allura was too shy to join, feeling out of place to this ‘music’ which was just awful. Romelle seemed to enjoy this ‘pop’ music. Jumping up, her amount of self-confidence was astounding. Of course, those two will be the ones to have tonight.

Allura stuck closer to Pidge, who wasn’t paying much attention to her but on their phone. “You don’t want to dance?” Allura asked Pidge’s eyes rolled up to look up at her.

“No,” then back at the phone.

“Oh… Dancing looks fun… they look like they are having fun.” Allura said in a longing voice, resting her face on her palm.

“Then why don’t you go and dance then?” Pidge asked annoyed. “You clearly got the hots for the older Lance. Romelle is sucking up all the attention, you won’t know what you are missing unless you just do it.”

“... Firstly I like Veronica, not the Older Lance. Thank you very much… Also, I don’t know how to dance, this is so… weird. They are just jumping around and badly yelling the words over the song. If you can even call it that.”

“Wow… I am no longer the only girl who hates this song. Looks like we need to turn in our girl cards, Allura. We don’t like the Spice Girls.”

“Girl Cards? Do you have gender cards on Earth?” Allura asked, and then the song changed to more… appealing. “What is this… I like it?”

“Cardi B,” Veronica held out her hand. “It’s a cover of an actual good song by Pete Rodgerize. May I have this dance?” Allura blushed, looking over to Pidge who was pushing her to go. Taking the hand with a smile, Veronica swept her through the dance floor. Latin mix, and steps. Allura was surprised at how well she could keep up. One second she is out, her hand in Veronica’s still. Then spinning back into her arms, swaying her body next Veronica. Allura was… thirsty. Veronica was one tall cool drink of water.

Feeling her hands roam down Allura’s body, the lights hitting the dress. Allura felt amazing, wanted to feel it more. Wanted to be down to nothing, primal.

Once the song had finished, the dancing continued. Allura much more in the crowd, dancing with Romelle, and the two earthlings. Romelle seemed to be more out of it, leaning on Veronica saying she didn’t feel good. Allura and Veronica walked her back to the table, getting her some water.

“I wasn’t sure what Altean’s tolerance would be…” Veronica said, making sure she drank the water. Allura petted Romelle’s hair, who melted to her touch. Veronica thought the two, to be so beautiful. Taking Ina and Nadia off the dance floor, to help them sober as well. Ordering garlic knots, and ginger ale.

“Let’s get everyone feeling better before the next part of the night,” Veronica said. Holding the poor drunk blonde in her arms, Allura resting her head on Romelle as well. Romelle felt safe and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica had gone to refill their waters, returning to Pidge gathering their stuff. “You calling it a night?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, Shiro is here to get me… I am-”

“Not your scene?” Veronica finished.

“Yeah, oh hey Shiro- oh, wow is that?” Pidge started to respond when Shiro with a very out of it “Stick in the mud” Griffin, hanging on him like dead weight. “Yeah…” Shiro responded with a half grunt. “I wanted to leave him in the cruiser but-”

James stepped out of Shiro’s arms, Nadia and Ina came to his side. “What the H Griffin? You were supposed to be sober one to take us home!”

“Okay let’s sit him down,” Veronica suggested. Pidge annoyed Shiro wasn’t leaving, waiting on James. “Okay, what happened. I can’t tell, it’s pretty dark in here but are you forming a black eye?”

“I don’t know MAYBE!? Keith punched me hard enough!”

“Why would he do that?” Veronica pointed Shiro to the bar, to get some ice. “Cause…” James shrugged. “Lance is pretty.”

“Lance is pretty… my brother? You think he is pretty?”

“Well you two are a lot alike and it was dark enough that I could almost- well sorta thought it was you.” Veronica tried to not laugh, fighting her facial expressions. “And what happened that led up to Keith punching you, besides thinking Lance was pretty.”

“I hit on him okay? I was stupid, but not blind! Like he looks really good from behind, and well I might’ve said something lewd, which I would never do to you of course!” He said nervously. “And well Keith hit me, for coming onto his guy.”

“That wasn’t all that happened, commenting on Lance’s ass isn’t what gained that punch. Where your hands were…” Shiro kinda shoved the ice bag into his face.

“I didn’t mean to, I have no idea why I did it!” James protested. “I would never do that, I don’t know why… I just GRABBED it. It was just there like it was photoshopped in those jeans!” Veronica burst herself into tears of laughter.

“Lance got back? I had no idea, I guess the McClain genetics sure worked out for us both. These two girls have been trying to get close to mine all night.”

“It’s true,” Ina said Nadia blushed to cover her face.

“Hey Shiro, since you are playing babysitter. Mind taking these girls home. Since Cadet Griffin, is unable to fulfill sobriety and possible suppressed horniness?” Veronica asked with a smirk, James with an over an amount of embarrassment. Slamming his head on the table repeatedly. “I guess I can do that, but I am going to talk with Commander Iverson tomorrow about the MFE behaviors, only one to seem to be responsible is Kinkade. You sure have a lot on your hands on this one Veronica.”

Veronica made a bit of a face. “I really can’t say my brother on your team is really much better, I am very aware of my own brother’s behavior. James is a first offender.”

“First offender!?” James cried out. “Iverson!? Please, I promise won’t be this stupid again, please I will do anything.”

“Anything?” Shiro raised a brow. “Alright let's get these kids out of here. You good on returning Allura and Romelle later, with everyone in the cruiser now… I can’t unless I make two runs. I promised Pidge we go get milkshakes.” Allura visibly looked disgusted and shivered.

“Oh don’t worry Captain, I got this,” Veronica saluted seeing the group leave. Turning back to her company at hand, who seemed to be much more lively. “Ready for next part of tonight?”

 

* * *

 

Allura took the passenger seat, while Romelle sang loudly her native Altean… Again loudly. Allura covering her head, annoyed and headache massively taking effect. Veronica reached underneath the seat handing her a water bottle, as she passes- their fingers slide against each other. Just a little longer than they should, Allura blushed behind each gulp of H2O.

Arriving at Veronica’s hutch, apartment err house? It was a nice fully furnished place, given from the Garrison. It was well lived, clearly lived in before the invasion. Veronica welcomed them in, Romelle had seemed to burn off her drinks through her wild hyper activeness. Allura seemed to be sober but drained. Allura sat down at the dining table, Veronica starting a pot of coffee. Sitting in the chair next to her, sliding it to be closer. Allura rested her head on her arms on the table, Veronica gently placing her own hands on her. Squeezing a little. “Hey… are you doing okay?” Veronica asked softly. Scooting closer, Allura nodded with a sigh.

The background Romelle searching through the living room, finding fun and interesting things. Veronica paused for a moment, getting up to pour Allura a mug. Allura’s ears even perked upon the first sip. “What is the wonder?”

“Coffee, nectar of the gods.”

“No that is Nunvil, and believe me avoid it. This is… magnificent!” Allura roared, nuzzling up close to the mug. Feeling the warmth against her face, breathing in and letting out a deep breath.

“Allura, you’ve been with my brother for sometime… To me, I haven’t seen him in so long, anything you can tell me?”

“Well… Lance is a complicated person. He is complicated in the sense, the outside he is simple… inside very deep. He is a very good friend,” she smiled affectionately. “He seemed to be the most empathetic and forgiving in my choices.”

“I had fallen in the wrong hands, let someone manipulate me, use me… for that, it manipulated the whole team. Lance was the most reserved against Lotor, but yet still went with them and tried to play peacekeeper. He wanted everyone to stick to each other, a team. Not to be divided over a man.”

“I should also mention, for awhile your brother annoyed the stars out of me. Flirting constantly, with no real substance. I was relieved when Keith had returned from a mission, something… clicked between them.”

“I am happy for him… then very jealous. I thought I had that, I was close to someone… that had become romantic. He turned out to be harvesting my people’s life force, killed Romelle’s brother. This battle… left us in some loop, Voltron was gone but it had only been minutes to us. Everything… I ruined… and even though things are getting better, I see this boy who was madly in love with me… saw me be with this monster, forgave my choices, was there as my friend… and he gets to have what I almost thought.”

 

“Allura, none of that is your fault. I believe, what you are trying to say- Lance sees that, and you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Do you think you might… feel for him, romantically?”

“Lance? No, no. I am just, very fond of him. Our lions bond, and well like I said… he had always been there for me. Even when I doubted myself. Your brother is so great, I’ve gotten to see that growth happen. As if I was watching my own brother grow and mature.”

“I am…” Veronica sighed. “I am happy someone got to see that for me… That is something I am blessed to hear. It meant that he wasn’t alone. When Lance disappeared, I feared the worst.”

“Hello girlies,” Romelle stood proudly in the archway. Wearing nothing but her pink bra set, with some white knee high socks. Veronica’s eyes did a double take, glancing up and down. Allura choked on her coffee. “Romelle? Where’s- put some clothes on!” Allura screeched blushing like mad.

“Romelle, come here,” Veronica gestured her towards her. Skipping her way, Veronica grabbed her by the wrist and held her in her lap. “Now you look really pretty, but must you show off? Allura turning into a blushing puddle, then again…” Veronica glanced up to Allura. “She looks very cute like that.”

Allura froze up more, rubbing her neck. “Seeing her like that… I wonder how she’d react with my clothes off?” Romelle was very interested in Veronica’s words. “Would you like me to take my clothes off?”

“Yes!” Romelle said loudly, almost missing Allura’s yelp of a yes as well. Veronica nodded, standing up Romelle took her seat. She turned her back away from them, removing her shirt. And slowly lowered her pants, bending forward giving them a nice view. She heard a loud creak of wood, turning to look over her shoulder. Allura’s hand had cracked the table, her eyes heavy and watching.

“You… You have very cute ears,” Allura covered her mouth. Veronica gave a soft smile, walking towards the princess. Taking her by the hand. “Girls, let’s go to bed.”

Romelle took her other hand, following Veronica to her room. Allura stepped inside, Romelle climbed on the bed. Veronica held Allura by the jaw, kissing her softly. “No more games, no more teases…” Allura begged. Veronica slid her hand down her dress, firm grip on her ass. Allura let out a soft pleased sigh. “Maybe… a few more teases won’t hurt.” She said, before biting her lip. Veronica pulled the zipper down, Allura stepped out of the dress.

The two girls joined Romelle on the bed, slowly touching each other’s skin. Veronica’s hands sliding over the smooth Altean backs, while 4 soft hands touched and explored her. Nipping at Romelle’s neck, whispering in her ear. “What makes you feel comfortable, where should I and shouldn’t touch?”

Romelle was almost taken back, wasn’t prepared for the level of acceptance and searching boundaries. Someone asking her what was okay. She smiled rolling her head back. “Anywhere… you can touch me anywhere if that is okay?” Veronica nodded her hand on Allura’s inner thigh. While her right slid down Romelle’s underwear. Freeing her womanhood, Veronica delicately wrapping her fingers around it. Feeling it up and down, watching Romelle shiver. Allura seemed to want the same, shifting and wiggling trying to make Veronica’s hands closer to her.

Veronica smirked, sliding her fingers underneath on other leg holes of the panties. Rubbing her index finger over Allura’s clit. Allura’s hand grabbing her wrist, Veronica made a yelp. Allura let go, but Veronica let her know it was okay by touching her more.

Letting go of Romelle, she reached over to the drawer next to the bed. Using both her hands now, gaining an unhappy noise from Allura. She covered her hand in lube, stroking Romelle’s impressive clit. Grabbing some lube on her other fingers, she began rubbing Allura’s clit between two fingers.

Both the Altean girls threw their heads back to the bed, moaning out for more. It doesn’t take long for Romelle, orgasming hard. Her breath uneasy, shivering with the post shakes. Allura rolled a bit, seeking to try to chase it. Knowing it will take more for her to get off, she lifted her head to look down. Feeling something wet and warm against her, seeing Veronica’s lips graze her clit. Before her tongue sliding into Allura, Allura let out a cry of the heaven’s. A burst of joy, wanting more, rolling her hips down to Veronica’s face. Romelle climbed behind Veronica, as Allura’s legs lifted up and over Veronica’s shoulders. Romelle, slid her fingers under Veronica to rub her off.

Veronica moaned inside Allura’s pussy, gaining another cry. Romelle touched Veronica in the right spots, as her other hand pinched Veronica’s nipple. Both Allura and Veronica were in near tears wanting to climax, feeling it build.

“Oh, OH!” Allura twisted her head side to side, gripping the sheets. “I’m going to- CUM!” She screamed releasing all over Veronica’s tongue and chin. Veronica slurping her up. Pulling away for a breath of air, but it was hard to manage as Romelle worked her good. Veronica rolled her back into Romelle, laying against her chest. Riding on her fingers, feeling them start to tip inside. “Go on… it’ll feel good,” Veronica encouraged Romelle. Gasping at the fingers inside her, start to pulse in and out. Allura starring up in bliss, already leaking more. She wanted more… taste this human. She crawled on her knees, moving forward. She hung her tongue out, lapping up Veronica’s hot clit. Veronica moaned out, her body jolted. Romelle held her tight though, Veronica panted heavy. Watching Allura suck and lick on her clit like a straw, making her eyes roll back. “I can’t handle it…” Veronica said under her breath.

“Then don’t,” Romelle teased twisting a nipple. Another shock came, she was getting so close. Soon she was mouth dropping and letting go. Rolling into their touch. It was so orgasmic, it shocked her that they all had room for more play.

 

They moved around a bit, both Alteans agreed they wanted Veronica in the middle. Veronica gave Allura her spare strap on, bending over Romelle. Veronica worked her hole open, using a good amount of lube, keeping some close by just in case. She first slid into Romelle, feeling her inside, making sure she was okay. As Allura slid hers into Veronica’s vagina from behind. Her firm hands on Veronica’s waist. Veronica made an ‘oof’ as Allura gave an extra thrust to settle. Veronica set the pattern, moving her dildo inside Romelle and then rocking herself onto Allura’s. Rolling her hips, the girls were able to match it. Allura kissed down Veronica’s neck and spine, while Romelle played with her boobs. Romelle was getting eager, pushing the pace faster. So they went faster, Allura wanted harder. So they went harder. Veronica wanted to cum… so they all came.

 

* * *

 

“Wow… that was an experience,” Allura breathed on her back. Veronica’s hand wrapped over her, playing her hair. “It was surely out of this world,” Veronica laughed out loud.

“Please, I get enough bad puns from your brother,” Allura whined.

“Where do you think he gets it from?” Veronica raised a brow, making another laugh. “We had a fun night… I am… much happier I’ve been a long time. Both of you are amazing. But it has been a dirty night, we need a bath.” Veronica groaned getting up. Romelle tiredly pulled at her to stay in bed. “Girls you’ll love it.”

She walked over to the master bathroom, starting a tub and adding bubbles. Romelle instantly drew to, Allura tiredly walked over as well. Both the girls sat inside the hot water, way too hot for Veronica. She smiled fondly, the two Altean girls cuddled tiredly in the tub. Relaxed with each other, holding hands. Allura’s hands wrapped over Romelle, as her chin rested on her head. Romelle’s face still wid in wonder, scooping bubbles to make herself a beard. “I am the Santa, ho ho ho.”

“Yes you are,” Allura kissed her on the head. Veronica pulled the sheets, tossing them in the hallway. Changing the sheets, and throwing extra pillows down. “Lance’s turn for dirty laundry, he owes me for last time…” She stepped towards the tub. They looked up at her as she slid into the tub, on the other side. So they can look at each other.

“What happened ‘last time’?” Romelle asked, blowing bubbles off her hand.

“Let’s just say, I didn’t know it was Keith who was coming over. Just know there was always an after… an effect, on who Lance was with.”

“Huh?” Allura blinked, Romelle also confused.

“I had to teach Lance how to remove cum stains,” she said quickly blushing. “So now he knows, so he can clean my sheets for a day.” There was a moment of silence before all three of the girls were giggling.

“Tell us another fact!” Allura smiled.

“Well,” Veronica pointed to the rubber duck on the edge of the tub. “That’s Lance’s. He had it forever… when he went missing, and then the invasion. I swiped it before our home was destroyed. I didn’t know if I would have another thing to remember him by. All my family has now are photos… but besides that, we all have each other. That’s what matters.”

Veronica was pleased, how happy the two were. How comfortable they all were with each other, fact she didn’t know them well. Other than what she’ heard from Lance. So she was glad, nothing was weird between the girls and her. Taking in a deep breath, relaxing her muscles in the tub. She smiled pleased. This was going to be a great new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Swiirlee   
> [jptr343](https://twitter.com/jptr343)


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud thud early morning, Lance must now be getting in. She groaned into her pillow, feeling a shift from both the girls.  _ “Shh, you’re going to wake my sister up. _ ” Lance’s low chuckle down the hall, another thud. “ _ Mmm.Oh… oh, fuck Keith… Ah! _ ”

Okay too early for this crap, she crawled out of the bed. Throwing a t-shirt and some boxers on. Grabbing her glasses. She opened her door, to see they were not in fact in the hallway anymore. She moved towards the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. Having good feeling Allura and Romelle are not morning people, neither was she. She grabbed a bowl of cereal, making it as loud as possible. Milk, spoon, clink. She stood over the back of the couch, chewing loudly. The two younger boys looking up, clear look of messy, hungover, and actively looking for sex. “Ughhh Veronica- I,” Lance was interrupted by another loud chewing. He scurried to the edge of the couch from under Keith, who was rubbing his neck. He let out a yawn, she wondered if they even went to sleep… or showered even. 

“Save it, your turn to do the laundry.” Once there was space on the couch she hoped over. Perching on her feet, right between them. “What is that noise!” Allura stumbled out in an oversized shirt. Lance gained a glare from Keith, cause Lance was ogling the princess.

“Sorry my lady,” Veronica smiled. “The boys just got in, girls night is finally over.”

“No, but we had so much fun,” Allura whined before yawning loudly. “Lance, Keith, you may leave.”

“What, but I live here!” Lance gawked, gaining another stare down but this time by Allura.

“Ronnie my love, any more of that magic drink?” She walked around blindly in the kitchen. “Of course, I have a pot started. It’ll be ready soon.”

:Good, I am not in a great mood to have my cuddles ruined.” Allura pouted, leaning on the counter. “Wait- cuddles?” Lance asked, he finally looked toward the kitchen. Now taking in the discarded clothes around. His mouth dropped following the path it led, turning back to his sister. Not saying anything besides his mouth just hanging open. 

“Close your mouth, you smell like a bar’s urinal.” Lance instantly closed, feeling self-conscious. Covering his mouth with his hand. Keith snorted a small laugh. “I mean…”

“Don’t even Keith,” Lance said behind his hand.

“Your breath smells like a dick, like yeah of course it does. Like what we did behind the bar... “

“I said don’t!” Lance screamed in terror. “You can’t say that stuff in front of Veronica!”

“Aww but I love hearing all your misadventures.” Veronica pinched his cheek.

“You both are so mean!” Lance cried, standing up storming towards his room. Nearly ran into Romelle, who looked at him. “Quak Quak!” She flapped her arms like a duck. Then patted him on the cheek. “Smol baby rubber duck, so cute.” He looked back, then over his shoulder to his sister. ‘Both of them?’ he mouthed, looking shocked… but very impressed.

She nodded cheekily. “Sorry Lance, guess you just didn’t inherit the suave McClain charm. I’m surprised you managed a Keith.”

“I have no idea either,” Keith shrugged making another soft smile. Veronica likes him, she knows Keith will keep Lance’s ego in check. Lance finally disappeared to his room, where Keith soon joined.

Romelle came curled on the couch, her head on Veronica’s lap. Allura poured herself a cup, letting out a sigh of bliss and serenity at the smell of coffee. Joining them on the couch.

“I think we will need another girls night, very soon,” Allura said, taking a sip. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Veronica smiled kissing her on the lips.


End file.
